


Tomorrow When the War Began

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Tomorrow When the War Began (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline Forbes takes a post-graduation camping trip in the mountains with her friends only to return to nothing and no one. Can she find out what's happened, especially with arrogant Klaus Mikaelson along for the journey?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Steer

_**Storm Lake - IA** _

"May he rest in peace," Bonnie murmured, looking at the fresh grave somberly. The others in the circle had their heads bowed and eyes downcast, even Klaus.

Caroline watched stoically as Elijah shoveled the last of the dirt atop the makeshift grave. She had been playing with her beloved dog Jesse only four days earlier and now he was dead. How she had no idea. Caroline had found his lifeless body on the driveway and had run inside to rouse her parents but Liz and Bill had vanished. To where she had no idea either.

Looking back she realized just how young and naïve she'd been up until this point. Caroline's biggest worry was passing her final exams and graduating with the rest of her class. Once she achieved both of those things, Caroline was looking forward to a lazy summer with friends before her Chicago, college experience began. Little did she know what and who was about to come for them.

When she'd tried to call for help, Caroline discovered the electricity was out, the house phone line dead and their cell reception non-existent. It was frightening, paralysing and eerie all at the same time. If only she could go back.

**_Six days earlier_ **

_"It's our last summer in town, dad, the least you can do is let me take the jeep for a camping trip," Caroline pleaded. "Anyway, it's only four days, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_Famous last words in hindsight._

_She was almost 18 years old and it felt so juvenile to beg her parents. She was headed to North Western University in a few months and the least she deserved was some form of reprieve from her parents over-protectiveness. In all of Storm Lake, Caroline had lucked out, being the only daughter of the town's most prominent lawyer and the local sheriff._

_Her best friends would tease her mercilessly, especially rebellious Katherine who would constantly flaunt the rules and sneak out with local guys past curfew._ _Caroline was jealous of her supposed freedom until her parents had decided to send her to boarding school in Des Moines. Caroline wasn't quite sure how sending her to a big city with more than her fair share of guys was considered a punishment._

_She'd been sad to lose her friend so suddenly at the start of senior year but at least she still had Bonnie. Well, that's what she thought until the Mikaelson family arrived and threw their small town into a spin. The younger brother Kol had taken an immediate liking to Bonnie and they'd spent their time getting to know each other very well as it turned out. She'd been gushing to Caroline about her first time only days earlier._

_There was no doubting their looks ran in the family but Caroline decided early on that his brother Klaus Mikaleson was missing the personality gene, unlike his sweet-talking brother. He kept to himself, barely managing a mumble of response to anyone, too caught up in his art apparently. Bonnie had shared that Klaus resented his geologist father for bringing them to town for field research after growing up in busy London._

_His oldest brother Elijah was already attending Princeton and their youngest sister Rebekah was at an exclusive music academy in Switzerland, leaving the two brothers in Iowa. Unlike Kol who'd made it his social responsibility to fit in, Klaus had chosen to keep his distance during his final year and Caroline wasn't complaining. It was guys like that who weren't worth her attention. Well, that's what she told herself anyway._ _The only annoying and equally irresistible part were those dark, blonde curls and crimson lips that had a tendency to curl upwards into an annoying smirk when she passed him in the halls._

_"You're talking about going high into the mountains, what do you expect?"_

_"I'm a big girl," Caroline drawled. "I can handle a few bears."_

_"And what about those pesky males?" Liz chimed into the conversation._

_"I'll make sure I have enough tranquilizer darts to subdue them too," she drawled sarcastically. "Seriously, besides Kat, Bonnie and me, it's only Kol and his older brother Elijah. From what I've heard he could rival you both in the uptight stakes."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," Liz joked. "Just let them take the jeep, Bill, what's the worst that could happen over four days?"_

_They'd set out two days later. Caroline drove towards Kat's farm which was a couple of miles down the road. She was looking forward to relaxing by an open fire and swimming in the stream with the bestie she'd missed all year._

_"Hey, sexy," she cooed, throwing her bags in the backseat before jumping in beside her._

_"What's with all the luggage?"_

_"You never know who you're going to meet."_

_"In the country? How long have you been away again?"_

_"Shut up and tell me everything," she murmured dismissively, checking herself out in the side mirror as they drove towards Bonnie's house to pick up the remaining passengers._ _"I've been gone for almost a year; it's the least I deserve."_

_"Well, besides Bonnie's recent emergence into womanhood there's not much else to share."_

_"You know I always thought you'd be the next."_

_"Why? I told you I was waiting for the right person and apparently I haven't met him yet," she mumbled. People might think she was silly but Caroline had always imagined her first time would be with the perfect guy. Unfortunately, there was no one in Storm Lake meeting that description._

_"How about these mystery Mikaelsons I've heard so much about?" Caroline felt her face redden by the mere mention of their family name. She didn't like the guy but couldn't deny that he was gorgeous._

_"You'll have to ask Bonnie, I'm sure she can share ample information with you on that front. Just don't ask in my presence, there's only so much detail I can take again."_

_"And what about his older brothers? I hear they share those fine genes as well?"_

_"For someone who's been away for a year, you certainly know a lot about what's been going on in little old Storm Lake."_

_"What can I say? I missed you and this was my way to stay close." Caroline could sense the emotion in her voice and she leaned across to place a comforting hand on her arm. She knew the sudden move hadn't been easy on Katherine but she was just realising how much. Caroline always assumed she loved city life but it was certainly a huge adjustment to make. "Plus you know how much I adore gossip."_

_"Glad to see nothing changes with you, Kitty Kat," she grinned knowingly, turning up Bonnie's familiar driveway. Instead of the two brothers she'd been expecting by Bonnie's side, Caroline was faced with a very unimpressed blonde, bags in hand. What the hell was he doing crashing her camping trip?_

_"Woah! I call dibs on the brunette to the left, you know unless that's Kol," she backtracked slightly._

_"That would be Elijah, the eldest brother," she offered trying to block out Klaus' familiar but equally disinterested stare as she said it, Caroline had never seen the eldest brother in the flesh but he was just as handsome in his pictures. "I should warn you that he's apparently extremely serious."_

_"Is that a challenge?" Caroline closed her eyes momentarily as they came to a stop outside Bonnie's family home. She really should have known not to provoke the feisty brunette. She didn't know Elijah but Caroline felt immediately sorry for him. "What's with the cute, albeit angry, blonde shooting you dirty looks? What did you do to him?"_

_"I might of, uh, kind of hit him on prom night," she uttered feebly._

_"Ohhh kinky, tell me more." Trust Katherine to jump to that kind of conclusion. As they descended on the car, Caroline knew this wasn't the time or the place to go into that particular story. Plus she was far too intrigued as to why Klaus had come along at that moment._

_As it turned out, Caroline didn't find out why he was there immediately._ _He seemed entirely too annoyed to even bother asking. The trip up to the mountains had been surprisingly quiet given Kol and Bonnie were too immersed in each other and Katherine seemed to be sizing up her prey in the rear-view mirror. Elijah was either blissfully unaware or ignoring her on purpose. Caroline wasn't quite sure whether this campout was going to be fun and relaxing as she'd hoped or decidedly more eventful and not in the good way._

_They left the jeep on lower ground and descended the mountain, packs in hand. Katherine was struggling slightly but Caroline figured her oversized luggage was her own fault. The scenery was gorgeous as they made their way over the rocks as the sun began to set lazily on the horizon in streaks of brilliant oranges and pinks._

_Tents were assembled by the stream, Caroline busying herself with the task at hand so she didn't have to be close to Klaus. At least his deep-set frown had been replaced by something resembling exhaustion now. They ate some noodles for dinner (much to Katherine's dismay about the lack of culinary options) and rolled into their sleeping bags by the crackling fire._

_"How about some truth or dare?"_

_"I'm entirely too sober for that, Katherine," Kol chuckled, stroking Bonnie's arm affectionately. "Unless you want to break out the tequila."_

_"Maybe tomorrow," Bonnie chided, slapping him playfully. "Eye spy?"_

_"It's dark, Bon," Caroline chuckled. "Besides the flames and a few stars, there's not much else I can see this time of night."_

_"That's the Milky Way," Elijah offered, pointing above._

_Caroline was beginning to realise he was a wealth of knowledge and hadn't engaged much so far unless he was sharing some fact. Katherine, however, seemed undeterred from her mission surprisingly._

_"The stars are definitely brighter from here," Caroline breathed. Instead of feeling intimidated by their brilliance, she felt alive and strangely excited about what the future held. A quick glance to Klaus wrapped in his blanket was enough to tell her he felt something similar. He didn't respond just let his gaze linger on her slightly longer than usual. It was times like these she wasn't sure whether he hated her or understood her._

_They fell asleep eventually; Caroline woke up a few hours later slightly groggy and attempting to gain her bearings in the limited light. The fire seemed to have burnt down considerably and she noticed the lack of wood, rising slowly to gather some more. Besides the flashlight in her right hand, visibility was low. She remembered a nearby clearing that had an abundance of firewood and made her way in that direction._

_She felt something snap under her foot and jumped in fright at the contact, running into something incredibly hard but also irresistibly warm._

_"Are you going to hit me again?" He whispered into the darkness as she clung to his broad chest. After the initial fright and whatever else his touch had caused to course through Caroline's body, she backed away and shone the torch in his face accusingly._ _"Obviously you're going to blind me instead."_

_"You scared the hell out of me," she growled._

_"Well, that makes two of us," he shot back. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I asked you first."_

_"Mature," she snapped. "If you must know I was getting firewood."_

_"Well, that makes two of us," he repeated, reaching down to grab some kindling to add to his pile._

_"So, where's your flashlight?"_

_"They're for girls."_

_"Yes, because light is feminine. Your maturity is really impressing me, Mikaelson."_

_"And your inability to take a joke is certainly not impressing me," he growled. "My battery died if you must know, I was making my way back to camp before you decided to grab onto me for dear life."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're excused," he replied smartly, picking up a few extra pieces of wood before making his way towards the partially dying fire."Just don't hit me in the meantime."_

_"I said I was sorry," she spluttered, following him blindly in the darkness. "You need to get over it."_

_"You accused me of sneaking up on you, I don't recall anything close to an apology in that," he scoffed._ _Caroline was getting the impression he didn't buy her excuse for the unprovoked attack. It had been rather weak but it was the best she could come up with on the spot rather than betray her true feelings. "Much like tonight. I'm getting the impression you like to skulk around in darkened places."_

_"I don't skulk," she shot back. He may have had a point about dark places though given their two run-ins. "Anyway, what the hell are you even doing here if I'm such a creepy person?" Caroline hissed._

_"Not everything is about you, sweetheart," Klaus muttered. "Maybe I just wanted to relax and check out the stars." She remembered his expression as they talked about the Milky Way around the fire._

_"They are pretty spectacular," she agreed, looking upwards. The sky wasn't as clear now with only a few stars twinkling but it was still impressive. He seemed to follow her gaze and at that moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. It was becoming more difficult to ignore his spicy scent and the way his white tank top was hugging his torso from this close proximity. It seemed like everything stopped momentarily before Klaus finally cleared his throat._

_"Well, as charming as this has been this fire isn't going to keep burning by itself," he replied gruffly. Before he could move further a low humming sounded out above._

_"What's that? Military" Klaus didn't respond immediately his eyes searching above. Caroline noticed one plane flying above soon to be followed by an entire fleet, the sound only increasing as they inched across the sky and in large numbers._

_"It must be the AirForce doing some sort of training exercise."_

_"With their lights off?"_

_"I'm not going to tell the military how to undertake their covert operations and I'm thinking this fire needs our immediate attention before it extinguishes itself completely." Caroline didn't argue just followed him and fell back asleep dreaming of stars and airplanes._


	2. The Honeymoon is Over

Klaus wanted to hug her at that moment as she watched her dog being buried. She looked so shattered and it took all his willpower not to react. Instead, he focused on what was going on, or not going on as it seemed.

His mind went back to that night in the mountains and all of those airplanes which he'd dismissed as AirForce all too easily. Klaus decided to blame that possible error in judgment on the way his brain would momentarily stop working when she was nearby.

"We need to get out of here and raise the alarm," Elijah suggested, placing the shovel on the ground gingerly. "Go to the police." Klaus winced inwardly knowing that it was Caroline's mother he was unknowingly talking about and seemed to be missing. Luckily Caroline didn't notice his comment, still heavily dazed by what had transpired in the last half hour.

"What if there is no one else?" Klaus didn't want to be negative but there was something very wrong about this situation and he figured it was better to address it now than stay in denial any longer.

"Someone's obviously been watching too many post-apocalyptic films. Don't be so stupid, Niklaus," Elijah replied, dismissively. Caroline looked over at him curiously, like she had finally returned to the discussion after the initial wave of grief had passed. They held a silent conversation with their eyes both arriving at the same realization.

"The planes," she murmured after a brief pause. "You don't think this is a coincidence, do you?"

"What are you both babbling about?" Katherine asked the confusion on her face apparent.

"The other night a fleet of airplanes flew over," Kol explained.

"You saw them too?"

"Let's just say I couldn't sleep, Caroline," Kol offered, sending Klaus a knowing glance. "Whatever they were, Elijah's right. We need to raise the alarm and we need to do it now."

"Your house is closest," Bonnie said, looking to the three brothers earnestly. "We should start there."

As they made their way back to the jeep and climbed inside, Klaus couldn't help but think about his last conversation with his parents. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if that was the last time he'd ever see them again. He'd been so angry about their news and had conjured up this camping trip as an excuse to get as far away as possible.

As he watched the scenery rushing past, Klaus couldn't help noticing just how quiet everything seemed and not in a good way. Yes, it was a small town but the herds of cattle he had become so accustomed to seeing on the side of the road had disappeared from view, almost as if they had fled in fear of something or someone. Caroline caught his eye in the rear-view mirror as she drove, another silent conversation confirming she had noticed the eerie stillness too.

His place was deserted too upon quick inspection of the property and Klaus was fairly certain all of their houses would be similarly empty. That dreaded fact meaning no one was coming to their aid. But what were they supposed to do now?

**_3 days earlier..._ **

_"Where did you get to last night?' Kol asked curiously, cornering him near the stream the next morning._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus lied, knowing exactly where he'd been and who he'd been with but had no intention of sharing it with his immature, younger brother._

_Plus, he was trying not to think about just how beautiful she'd looked in the moonlight, clad in those fitted, denim shorts and a blue checked shirt that complimented her eyes perfectly. Caroline Forbes was the one thing he didn't hate about Storm Lake._

_He remembered the first day he saw her in the school hall giggling at something Bonnie was saying and suddenly everything didn't seem so dull anymore. Not that he'd ever bothered to get to know her at all, Klaus had no intention of getting attached given he was off to Rhode Island School of Design to study next year. He'd intended on leaving as soon as summer started to travel around Europe but his parents had to ruin his plans with their latest bombshell. Much like their sudden move to this small, country town a year earlier._

_"You are the worst liar," he teased. "Not only were you missing but so too was a certain blonde."_

_"I'm surprised you noticed given you can barely keep yourself from pawing Bonnie," he accused, determined to change the subject. After their altercation in the clearing, Klaus didn't want to talk about it._

_"Stop trying to change the subject," he drawled. "It's obvious you have a thing for her."_

_"No, what's obvious is how delusional that sounds."_

_"So, why exactly does the girl in your art assignment look like Caroline?"_

_"What because she's blonde? Last time I checked it's difficult to get any likeness when the subject has their back to the picture."_

_Klaus had done that on purpose, of course, not only to avoid detection but also because he'd been inspired when he'd stumbled upon Caroline in exactly that same position on the old Watson jetty, staring out onto the lake wistfully_

_He couldn't get that vision out of his mind for days and Klaus knew she was the perfect subject for the final addition to his portfolio. It also became a guilty sort of pleasure to sneak out there and watch her, purely for artistic purposes, of course, well, that's what he told himself anyway. He still wasn't sure why she went there so often, he'd been so tempted to ask on numerous occasions but knew that would give him away. The last thing he wanted was for her to consider him like some sort of a stalker._

_"Denial isn't the best look on you, big brother," he quipped, before adding seriously. "Look, I know this thing with mother and father has..." Other than Caroline this was something he didn't want to talk about either._

_"Why don't you go and annoy Elijah or Bonnie. For some reason, of which I'll never understand, she actually enjoys your company," he growled._

_"Bonnie is out walking with your little girlfriend and Elijah seems to have found a new hobby. I never knew he was so damn spiritual," he joked, watching as he stretched his body in a number of Tai Chi poses further downstream._

_"He tells me it's good for the body, mind, and soul," Klaus added, a small and unexpected smile spreading across his face."I told him I didn't care and that he looked stupid by way of response."_

_"I don't think our brunette friend shares your assessment," Kol joked as Katherine lay out on a towel nearby and was obviously pretending she wasn't checking out their brother mid pose._

_"Only Elijah would be so bloody oblivious to a gorgeous girl in a bikini checking him out."_

_"Dumb bastard," they joked, erupting into fits of laughter._

_Maybe this camping trip wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought, plus there was also the added benefit of taking his mind off their parents. Now all he needed to do was rid himself of a certain blonde distraction and all would be right with the world again, for the next few days anyway._

_"Tai Chi, huh?" Katherine commented, attempting to make some form of discussion. When Caroline said he was serious she wasn't joking. Usually, guys would throw themselves at her, even more, when she was wearing her favorite, white bikini but this guy was unmoved. She'd started to think maybe he was gay, it was the only explanation surely? Katherine wasn't a quitter though and still had a few more tests up her sleeve._

_"Yes. Although generally not a whole lot of talking is done during it," he murmured. Katherine couldn't help but ogle his toned physique as he stretched his limbs. Unfortunately given the way his eyes were firmly shut he didn't seem to want to reciprocate the favor. She decided there were two choices, she could attempt to join him which wasn't her first preference or pull the sunscreen line. Thankfully he seemed to finish up finally and turned around slowly to face her._

_"Is there any chance you could put some sunscreen on my back? I wouldn't want to get burned or anything." His brown eyes regarded her seriously before he knelt down beside her to pick up the bottle. Katherine gathered her long, dark locks in preparation, guys were so predictable, this trick worked every time._

_"Do you realize how many chemicals are in this? I'd prefer to wash my hands in mud than this junk," he balked. That certainly wasn't the next thing she expected to come from his mouth. "I think you need to reconsider your brand choice, Miss Pierce."_

_Before she could reply he was walking away hastily towards their camp. She raised her head slowly finally coming to that dreaded realization he was the other way inclined. She hit her head on the ground a few times in frustration. What a waste._

_"This isn't funny, Niklaus!" Kol screamed a short time later. Klaus had made his way to the source of the commotion, so too the rest of the campers curious about why he was shrieking like a little girl._

_"I don't know but that high pitched scream certainly is," he replied lazily._

_"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked with obvious concern, Caroline dutifully by her side._

_"I'll tell you what's wrong, there's a snake inside my bloody sleeping bag," he wailed, pointing at it but keeping his distance at the same time. "I realize you were angry about those frogs in the fifth grade, Nik, but a snake? Really?"_

_"What kind?" Elijah asked methodically, his eyebrows raised pensively._

_"I didn't stop to take a look, Elijah," he huffed._

_"It might have been useful if we knew what we were dealing with in the first place, Kol."_

_"Sorry Dr. Doolittle, I was too busy trying to save my life, maybe Niklaus knows given this is his weird idea of revenge?"_

_"To answer your question, I'm not responsible for this or available to give species details. Last time I checked I wasn't the bloody Crocodile Hunter," he bit out between pursed lips._

_"It's a Timber Rattle Snake from that sound," Caroline offered, grabbing a large wooden stick and poking the sleeping bag._

_"So, its bark is worse than its bite then I hope given the way you are unnecessarily provoking said creature?" Kol whimpered feebly._

_"Unfortunately both her bark and bite are pretty bad," she shared, now extending the branch into the sleeping bag._

_"It's things like this that make me miss city life," Katherine pouted. "Can we just deal with this and move on, Care?"_

_"Why are you so calm, in fact, why are you all so god damn calm?" Kol whined. "This thing could kill us all."_

_"And the best dramatic performance goes to..." Katherine teased causing an unusual smile to grace Elijah's grave face._

_Klaus was scared, that much was obvious but watching the beautiful blonde extricate the snake from the bag slowly was almost like art. It slithered on the ground between them obviously desperate for a nearby escape making them all spread out. Kol was off like a shot, running towards the stream and wading inside. Klaus had never been happier to see it disappear in the distance; he figured the snake had the same thought about them._

_"_ _Why are you in the stream?" Bonnie asked her flustered boyfriend._

_"Uh, to get away from the snake, sweetie."_

_"_ _You realize snakes can swim though, right?" Caroline asked._

_"They don't have fins," he argued without thinking before he uttered those words obviously._

_"I'm only hoping you're not pursuing a career in zoology or anything reptile or animal related in general," Klaus grinned._ _He might have been scared too but at least he didn't run into the water blindly like his little brother._

_"How do you explain sea snakes then?" Elijah offered._

_"I kind of figured they were a myth, you know like mermaids." Bonnie shook her head ashamedly before rescuing him from the water._

_"I love you but it's time we had a chat about what is real and what isn't," she cooed. That was the last they saw of the pair until dinner that night. The remainder of the group had hypothesized that she'd decided to give him a review of the birds and the bees while she was at it._


	3. Cosmic Egg

_**1 day earlier...** _

_"Football is a tough game, honey. It takes a lot of natural skill," Kol insisted._

_"Which is why you mustn't be very good at it," Caroline shot back, rolling her eyes at the same time. She could make out Klaus' crimson lips curve into a smile and was trying to ignore just how cute he looked at the same time._

_They hadn't fought since that first night but they also hadn't talked much either. So Caroline felt like they'd settled into somewhat of an uneasy truce. There were so many times she wanted to ask him about what she'd seen that night at prom but thought better of it given their present and extremely nosy company. After hiking most of yesterday they'd decided to stay around the camp and relax on their last day._

_"Mock me all you like but I was the best striker at my school in London. If we hadn't moved here I could be in the professional league by now," he boasted._

_"We're outside but yet I still feel suffocated by that over-inflated ego," Katherine weazed. "Anyway, it's not like it's real football or anything."_

_"Excuse me?" Elijah balked, stopping the ball from impressively spinning atop his finger at her comment. Caroline had to admit this relatively quiet guy had many hidden talents._

_"It is real football, hence its name."_

_"She means American football," Bonnie offered._

_"How is that real?" Klaus asked. "Football is a tactical game of speed and agility, not a bunch of guys in ridiculous amounts of padding running into each other for sport."_

_"I'd like to see you try it," Caroline dared._

_"Oh come on, if they really were so tough they wouldn't require all that padding," Klaus muttered._

_"Sounds like someone feels a little inadequate." Caroline raised her eyebrows._

_"Pretty tough call to make when you can't even play, love."_

_"How do you know I can't?"_

_"I smell a challenge," Katherine smiled mischievously._

_"How about a game of three on three?" Klaus offered. "We can even mix up the teams to make it fair."_

_"What? Because we're women?"_

_"Fair because as much as you love to pretend to play a tough game, it's obvious you don't know what you're doing, sweetheart."_

_"Oh, puh-lease," Caroline groaned._

_"Do we have to?" Kol grumbled, before noticing Bonnie's menacing stare. "What I meant to say is I'd love to play with Bonnie."_

_"For that, I wouldn't go on your team if you begged me now, Kol," she growled._ _"You can have Klaus but I’m taking Elijah and Caroline."_

_"Hey, what about me?" The one thing both girls knew about was Katherine's lack of coordination, especially when it came to ball sports._

_"Don't worry, Katherine," Klaus assured her, his eyes boring into Caroline's blue ones as he said it. "You're on the winning team so there's nothing to be upset about."_

_"Someone's cocky."_

_"Can you two just stop arguing and start getting busy?" Kol smirked his double meaning not lost on Caroline. They both looked at each other not expecting him to bring up something so awkward in front of the whole group. Caroline made a mental note to put a snake in his sleeping bag tonight._

_The game went as expected. Yes, Elijah was extremely gifted but having both Kol and Klaus on the same team was proving to be difficult for Caroline and Bonnie. Katherine basically stood there, her teammates deciding early on that her contribution to the game was best left at that. Caroline made her way up the makeshift field, eyes focused solely on him. When it came to competition, it was obvious Klaus was completely focused on the game._ _Caroline ran past before attempting to turn around to stop his momentum and steal the football in the process._

_"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude not to share?"_

_"Didn't yours tell you that winning is all that matters?" He puffed, using his impressive leg skills to evade her attempts to take possession._

_"No, mine told me it isn't about whether you win or lose, it's about how you play the game." Klaus rolled his eyes at that particular saying. Caroline was still determined, running alongside him and matching his pace. She veered into his body, throwing him slightly off-balance before attempting to retrieve the ball, her legs intertwining with his as they both fell to the ground simultaneously._

_She was wrapped around him and Caroline had to admit it felt strangely good. Nearby Kol was bleating about red cards as she and Klaus caught their breath, Caroline pinned beneath him, skin against skin as their blue eyes met. Time seemed to stand still and she didn't even notice when the others came over to their aid._

_"Are you okay, Caroline?" Elijah asked them both, his concern evident._

_"Way to try and deflect blame here, Elijah! She's a cheater," Kol accused. "It's our ball."_

_"Calm down, little brother," Klaus offered, Caroline surprised that his usual unrelenting and competitive side had been taken hostage by their close proximity._

_"No," she argued, attempting to free her limbs from his feebly, shaking slightly as she did._ _"The rules are the rules. I don't need pity."_

_"Whatever you say, love," Klaus murmured, holding her gaze longer than usual._

_"Can we just play already?" Kol urged. "It's almost dark."_

_Turns out Klaus and Kol won convincingly (no one felt the need to acknowledge Katherine with her obvious lack of skill) but given the team make-up she was hardly surprised. While Kol gloated around the fire, much to Bonnie's chagrin, Klaus was surprisingly silent. She knew he was competitive and so his lack of conversation was playing on Caroline's mind. As much as she wanted to ignore it, they'd shared something on the grass, albeit brief._

_Flashes of a certain painting were playing on her mind and Caroline was beginning to question his possible feelings. In fact, she wanted to ask him everything she'd held back to this point. What did it matter now given they'd be going their separate ways next month?_

_"As much as I've enjoyed this display of macho, male behavior, I'm turning in," Katherine yawned._

_"Yeah, we need to be up early to trek back," Caroline agreed, snuggling into her sleeping bag. All in all, she'd had an okay time even with his unexpected appearance._

_It was probably three hours later when a low humming noise woke her. Caroline rubbed her eyes before looking towards the sky. She didn't see anything but that sound was familiar. Why were there airplanes again? Klaus caught her eye across the fire his expression somber. For someone who seemed so relaxed about their presence the other night his gaze was telling her something else. Caroline turned over, determined to get some sleep. She made a note to ask her parents about it when she got back into town._

_**Present Day** _

"We need to calm down and decide what our next step is going to be," Elijah offered, looking around the group earnestly. They'd been stunned into relative silence on finding the Mikaelsons gone and the electricity out, just like at Caroline's house.

They were sitting in their expansive living room in complete darkness. Given the possible danger, they'd decided to wait until after sunset to make their next move so anything they did was undetected. Caroline had been in a daze after seeing Jesse dead and finding her parents gone but she was beginning to realize that sitting still wasn't going to help them find out what happened.

"Easy for you to say," Katherine hissed. "I have no idea if my parents are even okay."

"Well, look around, princess," Kol growled. "Our parents are missing."

"This isn't helping," Bonnie sobbed. Kol sent her a sheepish glance and placed his arm comfortingly around his distressed girlfriend.

"We need to go to Main Street and find out what's happening. Our parents may be missing but there's got to be somebody somewhere who knows what the hell is going on," Klaus suggested. "Plus, we're going to need some supplies given most of the food is spoiled due to the power outage."

"What if it's a trap and they're waiting for us in town?"

"What do you mean, Kol? Who are they exactly?" Bonnie murmured.

"The planes," he mumbled. "It can't be a coincidence that we saw an entire fleet fly over and now our parents and everyone else seems to be missing."

"I think we need to stop spouting conspiracy theories until we have more evidence, little brother," Elijah balked. "Klaus is right about the supplies though and if it means finding some semblance of civilization then we need to go while it's dark."

"But what about my parents? I need to know if they're okay, so does Kat."

"Okay, how about Elijah and Kat go to her place and Kol and Bonnie do the same," Klaus instructed. Caroline looked up, realizing that just meant the two of them together, all alone.

"Are you up for a trip into town, Caroline?"

"Let's do it," she agreed, knowing that any of her unresolved feelings for him didn't matter in the current environment. Sure she was scared but Caroline knew she had to find her parents and from Klaus' grimace, she could tell he felt the same way.

They dispersed quickly, each collecting what they needed before heading off on the farm's motorcycles. Caroline held her best friends close, almost afraid to let them go because she might never see them again. Klaus had sent his brothers a serious nod before rushing back into the house, for what she had no idea.

"See you soon, bestie," Kat promised, giving her an extra squeeze before jumping on the bike being Elijah.

"Be safe," Bonnie murmured, we'll see you soon, Care." They were gone before she could reply properly, the words not forthcoming she was that emotional as they rode off into the night.

Caroline then found herself back in the Mikaelson house looking for Klaus so they too could leave. It was pitch black inside so she turned on a flashlight and moved about the rooms. Where was he? Didn't Klaus realize how important it was to leave now? She heard some rustling down the hallway, moving towards the sound. She flashed her torch at the source of the noise, noticing Klaus madly rummaging in a drawer. By the looks of her surroundings, this was his bedroom.

"Are you right, Caroline?"

"Sorry," she growled, lowering it slightly. "I wondered where you'd gone. we need to head into town."

"I know," Klaus replied gruffly, taking something from his drawer and placing it in his pocket. What it was she had no idea but suddenly it didn't matter because of where the flashlight focused.

It was the painting she'd seen on prom night and it was hanging in pride of place on his wall, opposite his bed. She shivered involuntarily, knowing just how she felt as she stood on that jetty and the painting was a vivid reminder of that fact.

"Hey," Klaus whispered, breaking her from the trance, his hand finding hers in the darkness. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" She whimpered, feeling her resolve fading away.

"Because we need all the hope we can muster, love," he offered, squeezing her hand in the process. With every horrible thing that seemed to be happening to them, Caroline found a brief moment of comfort in his hushed words and the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Let's get them back," Caroline smiled, albeit weakly. They finally pulled apart and even though she felt cold without his touch, Caroline knew they had work to do if they were going to defeat this hidden enemy and see their families again.


	4. Fader

Her high pitched squeal was enough to render him practically deaf but Elijah didn't really notice until Katherine's lithe body was firmly nestled in his arms. If he was being honest it didn't feel entirely foreign but unfortunately, they had so much more to worry about. The fact her house was bathed in darkness and there was no sign of human life was just another reason to believe the worst.

"Any reason why you jumped into my arms?"

"It was dark and I thought I felt something?"

"Me, perhaps?"

"Well, what do you expect it's pitch black in here," she complained, freeing herself and straightening her denim, mini shorts that had managed to ride up further in the process. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you could be a little less judgmental…"

"Judgemental?"

"And robotic..."

"Robotic?" He huffed. "We are in the middle of a crisis but you're too busy trying to typecast me and by the way you are way off the mark, Miss Pierce."

"Sorry," she conceded. Even in the darkness, he could make out her downward gaze. "Call me stupid but I spent the whole time travelling here telling myself they were going to be okay."

"It's not stupid," he murmured sincerely. "I did the same thing earlier, to be honest. But there has to be some explanation to all of this, people don't just disappear so suddenly. Our parents can't just disappear."

"But they have, Elijah."

"There must be some explanation," he repeated desperately.

"I spent so much time rebelling against my parents which is why they sent me away," Katherine admitted sadly. "I guess I didn't really appreciate them and now I'll probably never see them again to say I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Elijah ordered, his hands finding their way to her shoulders in the darkness. "They'll be fine; everyone will be fine. We just need to find out what happened and then we can fix this."

"How can you be so calm during a crisis?" Before he could respond she continued. "Let me guess, it's all that Tai Chi you practice?"

"That and having to grow up in the Mikaelson household. It was either fight with stubborn, know-it-all idiots or relish in the peace and quiet whilst always knowing I was actually right."

"Suddenly, it doesn't seem like such a bad choice," she smiled knowingly. "So, what exactly happens next?" Elijah couldn't miss the hope reflected in her brown eyes and was suddenly scared to disappoint this beautiful girl he barely knew.

"We'll see what supplies we can collect here and then head to Bonnie's place, she's the closest right?" Katherine nodded by way of response. "I'm sure..."

"Thanks," she interrupted his hurried spiel, placing her soft hand on top of his briefly. "I'm just glad I didn't have to walk in here alone, you know given everything that's happening."

"I couldn't agree more." Although it was dark, the feeling of her touch was enough to know he wasn't alone either and to take some form of much-needed comfort on his part.

* * *

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised," Bonnie whimpered. The kitchen was dark as much as it was lifeless and Kol was struggling with what to say to comfort his girlfriend. "I just somehow hoped that…"

"It's okay." Kol attempted to offer some form of support but was standing way beyond arms distance.

"How can you say that?"

"Well, the sooner we accept what's happening, the sooner we can work out the best course of action."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you sound so incredibly clinical," Bonnie conceded, the disappointment evident in her tone.

"Well, what do you expect?" He asked incredulously. "My parents are missing too. The whole town has disappeared and we are facing a hidden threat, Bonnie."

"I get that, I get all of that," she sobbed. "But just for once, I'd really appreciate something much more sympathetic and a lot less cold from my own boyfriend."

"It's difficult," Kol conceded, his lips pursed.

"I'm just so scared." He felt his chest constrict, knowing that he'd been so selfish without much of an explanation. He had never been the best person in crisis, that's what his eldest brother Elijah was for, after all.

As Kol attempted to encircle her waist in comfort, they noticed a flashlight shine into the bay window. He froze thinking the enemy had finally found them and scampered behind the couch to avoid detection. Bonnie was frozen to the spot before finally dropping to the floor in fear. If he could have played that better he would have.

"It's just us!" A familiar voice cried out into the darkness. As much as Kol usually dreaded his older brother's voice this time he more than welcomed it. In the end, it wasn't Kol that unlocked the back door, it was Bonnie. And it wasn't him that comforted her inside, it was Katherine. Elijah was regarding him seriously and he wasn't sure whether he was trying to ascertain what had happened or whether he was disappointed in his little brother. By Bonnie's subsequent behaviour towards him, Kol knew it was probably the latter.

* * *

"It seems so dead," Caroline murmured, her eyes glancing over the main street of Storm Lake. Even if it was a small town she was at least used to some activity.

"Where is everyone?" They'd taken brief shelter above, their bodies lying outstretched on the grass in wait. The fact she accidentally rubbed up against his left leg every now and again and sharing the warmth wasn't completely lost on Klaus.

"It's too dead," Klaus murmured suspiciously, his blue eyes taking in the view from the hill they were using as a vantage point to spy.

"We need supplies, Klaus, otherwise..."

"I know," he replied gruffly. "But walking into town might be a death trap. I wouldn't want to put you in that position."

"You're scared?" She asked, her gaze unflinching even in the brief morning light as the sun began to rise slowly from the east.

"Is that your way of trying to prove I am the wuss you always imagined me to be, Forbes?"

"Sounds like someone has a complex," she uttered, unapologetically. Klaus was beginning to realise that Caroline had a problem with being too honest. But so did he and given their possible dire circumstances it wasn't completely unwelcome at this point.

"What can I say? You always had this way of making me feel a little intimidated."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"Student body president, debate captain, cheer captain, tennis captain, do I need to go on?"

"I always was an overachiever, from birth, blame my parents," she replied gruffly. "As bad as it sounds I just wanted to get out of small-town Iowa and make something of myself. The way I saw it, extra circulars were my ticket."

"You hate this place that much?"

"Maybe not as much as you," she shot back. Klaus had to admit she had a point. "You wore that intense hatred like a badge of honour at school."

"I was resentful I guess," Klaus baulked, wondering how their conversation had reached this point, especially given what they were possibly facing. "No one likes living somewhere at their parent's behest and against their will."

"Maybe so," Caroline agreed. "But last time I checked you were going to RISDI."

"And how do you know that exactly?"

"Everyone was talking about your amazing art portfolio..." Klaus didn't want to address that given her picture played a big role in that particular decision. In fact, it was probably the main reason given the feeling behind it.

"Last time I heard you were going to North Western, love."

"Maybe." Klaus lowered his head sadly, the undefined word resonating in his own future too given their horrible predicament. They held each other’s gaze, their hands intertwined tightly in anticipation of what was to come.

"If you stand in line you won't get hurt," an automated voice bellowed via a loudspeaker below. It was then a spotlight illuminated Main Street, highlighting a long line of helpless and scared residents.

"No, not them too," Caroline whimpered in response to seeing her family, her head hitting the grass and trying to stifle her sobs. Klaus noticed his parents there too but was too focused on Caroline's pain to process his initial grief.

"It's going to be okay," Klaus offered, his hand finding his way onto the small of her back and rubbing it slowly. She cried and he continued to apply pressure hoping it was providing some form of comfort. It was something his mother had done for him when he was a little boy and if he could do the same he would. Her whimpers seemed to steady eventually with every stroke.

"I'm sorry," Caroline offered, swiping at the stray tears and facing him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he offered, his hand moving swiftly away from her bare skin even though every fibre in his being was willing it to stay longer.

"I've had enough of being a victim, we need to save our families."

"I couldn't agree more" he growled, trying to rid the image of his parents captured helplessly from memory. "And as much as I don't like sounding like my older brother, we need a plan and we need one fast otherwise it could all be too late."


End file.
